


perfect

by ddalkies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkies/pseuds/ddalkies
Summary: love is a wonderful thing, isn’t it?





	perfect

wonderful. the love they felt for each other was just wonderful. 

one was born in japan in 95, the other in china in 97. one was very social, almost loud, and liked being surrounded by people. the other was quiet, enjoyed the small places and being alone. from nationality to year, through age until personality, everything seemed to separate them. 

yet here they were, today, together.  
and instead, it seemed like nothing could ever separate them now.

as cheesy as this sounds, yuta held sicheng’s held tighter at the thought of being with him forever, like it was his one and only wish.

it was late. probably past 1am. but they were out, in the cold, laying in the grass and watching the stars. they did that a lot. they didn’t really care about how odd that seemed. they just really enjoyed watching the sky together. once again cheesy, but it’s right at this moment that both realized how lucky they were to have each other.  
that they had, and were each others' special someone who was here in any moment. even the moments where it seemed like it was better to be alone. but they were always together, even if they were physically separated at times. 

they were always together. 

even when one wanted to cry. even when one wanted to laugh. no matter when, how and where, they were always together.

unknowingly thinking about the exact same thing at the same time, their thoughts led them to slowly whisper a small 'i love you', once again at the same time, making the two men innocently smile like little happy kids.

and at the sight of each others' smiles, no one of them could contain themselves anymore. wordlessly, they both leaned in, connecting their lips.

that was probably the most meaningful kiss they've ever shared. not that they haven't had kissed before, but this one was so genuine, so sincere, so full of love. just so perfect.

after a few seconds that seemed too short, the elder slowly started trailing kisses on sicheng's jaw before proceeding on his neck, sucking on the velvet skin. 

the latter whined at the yuta's kisses, trying his best to make a proper sentence.

"yuta.. w-we should go inside,"

the japanese groaned on his lover's neck, not wanting to stop what he was doing : although he knew sicheng was right.  
soon after, they both got up from the grass - that was now almost humid because of how cold it was.  
yuta held sicheng in bridal style, locking his eyes with the other one, not wanting to break the contact.

he made the path from outside to inside the room as short as he could, impatient.  
once they reached the room, he immediately put sicheng on the bed, and started kissing him once again. the kiss wasn't as soft this time : it wasn't rough either, but it was needier, deeper.  
the elder bit on sicheng's lip, asking for more access to his mouth that the younger gladly accepted.  
they groaned in union when their tongues met : as if they were fighting, and at the same time they were perfectly getting along.

yuta broke the kiss as his hands went down to hold sicheng's waist, his face leaning closer to his ear.

"i'm so, so in love with you, you have no idea how crazy you're driving me," he whispered, making sicheng tremble.

the latter smiled at those words and took his hoodie off.

"then you have no idea how crazy _you_ are driving me, mr nakamoto."

they both smiled at each other, cherishing this moment more than any other.  
at this point, nothing else mattered anyways. absolutely nothing.

just each other's bodies and lips, each other's presence, and love. yes. they were so fucking in love.  
they didn't need anything else, they were perfectly satisfied with what they had now.

no one of them has ever truly had a belief they were absolutely convinced about.  
aside from one thing.

they were certain to never leave each other.  
no one could ever stop their love. it was so intense, so strong : and everyone knew that.

they were never going to leave each other.  
it's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cringiest thing i’ve ever written fml  
> i hope everyone likes it, thank you for reading :,D♡


End file.
